


The Man in the Suit

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Gift, Party, Reader Insert, Tom is like a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: You meet Idris at a party.





	

He moved with a grace you had never seen before in any man. His posture showed confidence and his eyes showed power. You felt like the air had been pulled from your lungs when you saw him, muscles defined nicely in a well-tailored suit.

“Darling, you’re drooling.” Tom said, poking your side. You wiped at your mouth as you came back to earth.

“That’s…that’s…” 

“Idris Elba.” Tom said. “I’ve known him for years. Want me to introduce you?”

“What? No…” You said, shaking your head. “I’m okay…”

“Why? I think he’d like you.” Tom chuckled. You shook your head.

“I’m just going to get myself a drink.” You quickly excused yourself and headed over to the bar.

You had been friends with Tom for a long time. His mom and your mom had been childhood friends. When she met an American and moved to Maryland with him, she kept in touch and you had grown up playing with Tom on trips to England or when he would come visit your home in Baltimore. So when he invited you to the Gold Coast to catch up and attend a party, you jumped at the chance. You missed your best friend. But you didn’t expect to have your heart beating and palms sweating over his costar.

You stood at the bar, waiting for your glass of wine. Once it was poured, you went out to the balcony, not realizing that your friend had pointed you out to someone. And they walked out onto the balcony with you.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” A deep, British voice said. “But I’ve heard nothing but good things about you from Tom.” You turned around and looked up at him. He was towering and so dominate looking, but his smile was sweet and caring. “I’m Idris.”

“(Y/n)…” You said quietly. He gave off a deep chuckled before reaching out to kiss your hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

You spent a good chunk of the night talking to him. He was funny and charming. Much like Tom, but not in a brotherly way. You wanted to kiss him, you wanted to fall into bed with him, but you also wanted to hold his hand and walk around and share a nice meal with him.

“Will you be around for a bit longer?” He asked. “I’d love to chat with you some more. But you’re starting to look tired and I think Tommy boy is too. He’s waiting on you.” He chuckled and motioned to Tom, who was sitting at a table trying to keep his eyes open. You smiled.

“I will be.” You said. “Couple more days at least. And I’d like to see you again.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss you. A deep, yet gentle kiss. When he pulled back, it was like he took your breath with him.

“Tom and Chris both have my Skype. Ask Chris for it. He’ll be more likely to give it to you.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you around (y/n).” With that, he walked away, leaving you wanting more. You wouldn’t tell Tom of the effect the man had on you. But when you saw him again the next day, the fire would just be fueled more and make you that much hotter for Idris Elba.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
